1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve which is turnably fitted with a substantially ball-like (i.e. having a regular curved exterior surface such as a ball-segmental-shaped, or conical or cylindrical plug-like configuration) closure member having a flow passage therethrough which preferably is seated in the valve assembly. More particularly, the invention pertains to the utilization of attenuator plate means disposed substantially parallel to the dimensional length of the bore in the closure member. The closure member includes a stem for rotating the closure member in the valve assembly. The stem is sealed in the valve assembly by means of bearings perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the flow port along with a pair of sealed glands. The valve assembly, in cooperation with the attenuator plate means operates to attenuate the flow of fluids or medium passing through the valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of flow passages and the utilization of pipes to direct flow, valves have been utilized to distribute the pressure drop into several phases and to control and stop flow. In the prior art it is known that a closure member may be furnished with a punched plate-like attenuator device, which has been disposed in a transverse position with regard to the longitudinal direction of the flow passage through the closure member. Such prior art attenuator devices are disadvantageous when the valve is fully open, because when the valve is fully open the attenuator device operates to restrict the flow capacity. On the other hand, if there is no attenuation or little attenuation, cavitation is produced in the valve, causing vibration, noise and wear, at high pressure ranges, especially where compressible fluids are employed.